Pesadillas
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: ¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres el peor de los cuatro!, esas y más cosas gritaba la horrible voz en su mente. Edmund estaba siendo atormentado por algo que creyó muerto. -Primer fic en la sección- Reviews plz


_¡Hola! _xD Soy nueva en esta sección OHSI y jamás me imaginé escribiendo sobre Narnia xD hasta que la niña fan de esos libros que vive en mí decidió salir otra vez ewe y pues dejando de lado todo lo religioso (no creo en nada de eso) me volví a obsesionar.

Me dije, Why not? (?) hostia, que me gustan los personajes que tienen una relación parecida a la de estos dos (e,e mis fics de EB son practicamente iguales, Ok no, mentira xD)

Ya pues, lean esta cosa. Supercrack! medio Spoilers a "El sobrino del mago" y OHGOD me guié en la frase que dice Kirke al final de la película "Yo estuve ahí" o algo asi xD

Espero les guste~~

~

Las crónicas de Narnia fueron escritas por C.S. Lewis. q_q si fueran mías entonces cofviolaríacof a Edmund, Ok no. xD_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Pesadillas<em>

_**GiygaShade**  
><em>

_¡Eres el peor! ¡No debiste nacer! _

Gritaba su horrible y burlesca voz, y cada vez que él intentaba taparse los oídos, lo único que hacía era amplificarla. Quería gritarle, enfrentarla y… despertar. No era posible que después de todos esos maravillosos años viviendo en el mundo de ensueño, volviese así.

Sus piernas no le respondían, y ella se acercaba inquisitivamente, mirándole con unos ojos inyectados en ira y emoción, en la mano derecha empuñaba el cuchillo de piedra en el aire, mientras que la otra la extendía, para atraparlo. Sin escape, ahí era donde todo terminaría. ¡Si no hubiera sido tan idiota! ¡Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por toda su avaricia!

Le dedicó una horrible sonrisa, él sólo trató de ponerse de pie, sin conseguirlo. Sintió algo frío en su hombro, la mano izquierda de esa mujer gélida. Acto seguido, el cuchillo de piedra danzó por su cuello, sus brazos, sus piernas, su abdomen, no sabía dónde se dignaría a apuñalarle.

El álgido dolor que sintió en su corazón fue tan horrible, lanzó un grito, nadie lo ayudaría, ni siquiera el gran León Aslan. Su sangre se mezclaba con la nieve, la risa atrofiante de la mujer sonó aún más alto y a lo lejos vio cómo se apagaba lentamente la luz del farol…

_¡Lástima, podrías haberte convertido en el único rey! ¡Lástima, Edmund!_

… … …

… … …

_¡Edmund!_

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntaba preocupada una voz conocida. La de su hermana mayor, Susan.

Sus tres hermanos estaban ahí, entre preocupados y confundidos. Intercambiaron miradas. Lucy lo abrazó cálidamente.

—Sólo fue un sueño. —dijo, canturreando, tratando de calmarle.

Ese abrazo de su hermana era lo mejor que podía sentir en ese momento, nada de la pesadilla había pasado en realidad. Le reconfortaba bastante ver la larga habitación adornada con muebles antiguos, la manta cubriendo sus pies y la mirada preocupada de sus hermanos. No estaba solo, jamás.

—¡Dios! ¡Nos asustaste! —le regañó Susan, tocando su corazón, para darle más drama—, tu grito sonó por toda la casa.

—¿Qué soñaste? —preguntó Peter, la curiosidad le carcomía, sin importar que era el mayor y el que más debía tomar con madurez el asunto.

Edmund tragó saliva, evitando recordar todos los detalles del sueño. Dios, era de esas personas que pocas veces remembraba sus sueños, y ese lo sentía como si en realidad hubiese pasado, imposible, más esa pesadilla seguía latente en su mente. La imagen del cuchillo de piedra atravesándolo se proyectaba una y otra vez. Instintivamente tocó su pecho, ninguna herida.

—Soñé que mataban a mamá en la guerra… —mintió, no quería que sus hermanos se preocupasen todavía más.

—Tranquilo, las pesadillas no dañan a nadie. Ahora trata de dormir. —ordenó su hermano, posando su mano en el hombro, justo dónde ella lo hizo.

Salieron del cuarto, la que más tardó en hacerlo fue Lucy, que se le quedó mirando por unos minutos, como si supiese que había mentido.

—¿Seguro que fue eso? —inquirió, con semblante más serio.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Demonios, había sido descubierto por la perspicacia de la más pequeña. Lucy dejó la habitación sin decirle nada más.

No pudo dormir en lo que restaba de la noche, la imagen de su apuñalamiento latía violentamente, las risotadas que ella lanzaba junto con todas sus humillantes frases inundaban sus oídos. No era posible, puesto a que ella ya estaba _muerta_. Y los muertos no vuelven, a menos de que fuese una película de terror y eso obviamente era la realidad. Tan sólo recuerdos, ¡Eso era! Aún se sentía culpable de haber ayudado a la Bruja Blanca, mientras ella le prometía hacerlo su rey. Patrañas, jamás fue tan obstinado e idiota. Se revolcó de un lado al otro toda la noche, tratando de olvidar esa pesadilla que se antojaba real. Increíblemente veraz.

_¡Te están utilizando! _Gritó la voz mental, llenándolo de desesperación. Añoraba de una vez por todas al día… Esperaba sentirse más calmado.

…

Su corazón dio un vuelco de calma cuando vio los primeros rayos del sol asomándose por su ventana. Su martirio había terminado, según creía. Escuchó pasos cerca de su cuarto, se hizo el dormido, lo más probable era que fuesen del Señor Kirke, quién habitualmente se despertaba muy temprano. Creyó que seguiría con su rutinaria caminata por toda la casa, pero se detuvo y entró en la habitación. Ese viejo era tan sabio que supo casi instantáneamente que Edmund no estaba dormido. Geez, otro igual a su hermana. Lo que hacía Narnia.

—Te oí gritar, esta casa puede ser grande, pero está llena de eco. ¿Qué soñaste? —la misma pregunta otra vez, debía contestar lo mismo, más probablemente el anciano se daría cuenta de sus mentiras. Dudaba en contarle sobre la bruja blanca, ya que muy probablemente desconociese quien es. Suponiendo que él ya había estado en ese lugar, ¿Cuántos años atrás? No, ni posibilidad de que la hubiera visto.

—Soñé con una mujer que conocí estando en Narnia, y no era una persona muy buena que digamos. —¡Oh! ¡Qué va! Se estaba desahogando con el Señor Kirke, que quizá fuese el equivocado.

El anciano suspiró, cayendo perfectamente en la cuenta sobre de quién se trataba. Oh si, claro que la conoció.

—Jadis, por más que me estremezca decirlo, ese es su nombre. —hizo una larga pausa, Edmund se volteó para verlo, azorado. Si sabía quién era, y sin vacilar. Dios, ¿Cuántos años habría tenido esa mujer? —Pero dudo que pueda hacerte algo, ya está muerta. ¿No?

_Se supone._

—Sí, lo está. Aslan se aseguró de eso. —sonrió, forzadamente.

—¿Ves? No hay nada que pueda hacerte daño.

Ah, sí claro. Si Kirke no tenía sus pesadillas ni nada parecido. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¡Agh! Llegó a entender por fin que nadie lo comprendía, porque nadie aparte de él fueron perros de esa mujer, a la que el viejo había llamado Jadis. ¡Ni si quiera era un nombre Narniano! Bufó, estaba pensando en estupideces que casi querían hacerle reír.

Kirke le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se retiró.

Oh, vaya, el sabihondo sobre Narnia por fin lo dejaba. Dios, ahora esperaba que no le dijese a sus hermanos, en especial a Lucy.

_Mentiroso de…_

Tapó sus oídos, quizá todo era mental. Ja, sí, claro, mental. Edmund, una muerta de otro mundo te está hablando, deberías internarte en un psiquiátrico.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron angustiantes, la sonrisa de Jadis junto con el cuchillo de plata traspasándolo era algo que lo perturbaba y lo mantenía pensativo. En el desayuno había estado muy distante y sus hermanos se dieron cuenta, e incluso Kirke le ayudó, cambiando temas de conversación radicalmente. Ah, después jugaron un poco, él no pudo hacerlo, ya que la voz regresaba, y más agresiva. Oh sí, Jadis también estaba en ese mundo, y de una manera poco común; luego se reunieron para su hora de lectura diaria, Edmund no pasó de página en los sesenta minutos, intentaba leer para disipar su mente, más las horribles palabras de la mujer regresaban. Era como si estuviese en su cabeza.

Oh, no, Edmund Pevensie podía imaginar muchas cosas, pero estar loco no era opción.

_Niñito tonto. No trates de escapar._

De nuevo, quería gritar, deshacerse de ella. Lástima que Aslan no estuviese ahí para detenerla. Lucy lo miró, mientras él tenía una mueca de dolor.

_La pequeña ya se ha dado cuenta de que eres un mentiroso ¡Un mentiroso de mierda! _

—¿Edmund? ¡Edmund! —lo zarandeó Lucy, tratando de sacarlo de un shock.

Los otros dos hermanos se acercaron, para ver que pasaba.

_¡Mira! Ellos ya también se dieron cuenta. Vamos, el mayor te odia y a la otra no le importas._

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! —gritó, sin darse cuenta.

_¡Ja! Ya te has delatado, niño idiota._

—Edmund, ¿Qué está…

Salió disparado, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus hermanos no volverían a creer en él, en especial Lucy. Corrió por toda la casa, sin saber a dónde ir. Hasta que llegó a _ese_ cuarto. Sí, donde se encontraba el ropero en el que días antes había tenido la gran aventura de su vida. Ni él mismo entendió por qué llegó ahí. La casa era gigantesca, como para caer en una de las habitaciones más ocultas de ésta.

Le pareció extraño, ya que a la vez, esa horrible voz se había callado. Intuitivamente abrió la puerta del armario, las bolas anti humedad salieron disparadas, justo como la primera vez. Se introdujo, a sabiendas de que no podría volver jamás a su mundo soñado.

Negrura, fue lo primero que lo invadió. El lugar parecía más grande y oscuro de lo que ya era, todos los trajes de invierno desaparecieron. Una habitación completamente oscura, hasta que vislumbró una extraña luz a lo lejos. La siguió. Increíblemente la bruja aún no gritaba en su mente.

Salió de ahí, a un lugar que jamás había visto, no, no parecía estar en Narnia.

Árboles frondosos y altísimos, el relajante sonido de las aves, cómo el color verde lo inundaba todo. Ese lugar estaba lleno de estanques, unos tenían más agua que otros. Qué bosque más hermoso, se alegró de estar ahí. Hasta que vio una silueta alta a lo lejos. Allí estaba ella.

Pero… ¿Por qué en ese lugar y no Narnia?

_Eres muy obstinado, pequeño. _Le dijo, con su horrible y tierna voz.

Se quedó callado, ni para qué hablar. Las piernas le temblaban, a la vez que iban a su dirección. Oh no, estaba siendo controlado por ella.

_Sí ¡Sí! Ven a mí, Edmund._

Él estaba confundido, caminaba lentamente hacia la que alguna vez fue reina de Narnia, quién se postraba en un hueco, en el que pareció haber un estanque alguna vez. Era como en su sueño, las piernas no le respondían, sin escape.

_No soy yo quien te mueve, es tu deseo por ser rey. Y yo te haré uno. Confía en mí._

La bruja le extendió la mano, con la misma expresión seria que la caracterizaba. Edmund terminó creyéndole, ¡sí! Él era quién se guiaba a ella, nadie más. Siempre quiso ser el único rey, dominarlo todo, sin importarle los demás.

Edmund se paró, tan cerca de la reina, que aún tenía su mano extendida. Él decidió tomarla. Ahora o nunca, sería rey por fin.

_¡Ven! ¡Ven! _Seguía diciendo ella.

Sus manos se hubiesen juntado, si un Rugido no hubiese sacado de algún tipo de encantamiento al pobre Pevensie.

Regresó al ropero, con una paz inmensa. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

Bien, eso ya no importaba, ahora tendría que explicarles todo a sus hermanos, ni por dónde empezar.

Salió y le dedicó una mirada asustada al ropero, Jadis seguía ahí…


End file.
